1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front panel assembly of a computer housing, and more particularly to a front panel assembly having a sliding door mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer mainframe is usually provided with a plurality of electrical port connectors, such as card readers, USB port connectors, earphone port connectors, microphone port connectors, etc. These port connectors are mostly provided on a front side of the housing to facilitate use the users. Further, the disk drive and the ON/OFF switch are also provided on the front side of the housing. Hence, the front side of the housing becomes a central area of operating interface, and the appearance of the housing is enhanced through the front panel. The front panel is formed with holes for accommodating different electrical port connectors, the disk drive, and the ON/OFF switch so that the operating interface of the housing is exposed and the remaining portion of the housing is covered by the front panel. The purpose of enhancing the appearance of the housing and protecting the components inside the housing can thus be achieved. However, when the port connectors are not in use, dust can easily accumulates therein. This may result in poor electrical contacts during use of the port connectors.
Some currently existing computer housings are provided with cover plates to overcome the aforesaid drawback. However, taking for example a frequently seen vertical type computer housing, a cover plate thereof is movable upward and downward to open and close positions, respectively, and is provided with a conventional sliding type mechanism including hook-and-groove structure to prevent the cover plate from sliding downward due to gravity. However, specific must be applied to engage or disengage the hook-and-groove structure, so that operation of the cover plate is not easy.